equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Snips and Snails
(as a demon) |hair = (Snails) (Snails, as a demon) (Snips) of moderate azure (Snips, as a demon) |coat = (Snails) (Snips) |residence = Human world |occupation = Students at Canterlot High School |cutie mark = (Snails) (Snips) |other names = MC Snips (Snips) DJ Snazzy Snails (Snails) |voice = Lee Tockar (Snips) Richard Ian Cox (Snails)}} Snips and Snails are male humans, students from Canterlot High School, and two of the supporting characters in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Depiction in films 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls' In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Snips and Snails appear as students of Canterlot High School. In contrast to their pony counterparts' benevolence, they serve as minor antagonists and Sunset Shimmer’s bumbling lackeys throughout the film. At Sunset Shimmer's behest, they record Twilight Sparkle's clumsy attempts at getting accustomed to the human world, and they upload their recordings to the school website, turning her into a laughing stock. They later destroy the decorations for the Fall Formal, and Sunset Shimmer uses doctored photos to frame Twilight for it. During the Fall Formal, Snips and Snails abduct Spike, causing Twilight and her new friends to chase them into the schoolyard. When Sunset Shimmer puts on Twilight's crown and transforms into a demonic creature, she turns Snips and Snails into similar creatures as well. In this form, they menace Twilight's friends. After their defeat, they, along with Sunset Shimmer, are forced to repair the damage to the school they caused. 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks' In Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Snips and Snails, along with the Crusaders and other Canterlot High students, are hypnotized by the Dazzlings into turning the CHS Musical Showcase into a Battle of the Bands. They also frequently argue with their fellow students, including Photo Finish, Flash Sentry, and Trixie. In the Battle of the Bands, Snips and Snails participate as rappers under the respective stage names "MC Snips" and "DJ Snazzy Snails". During the Rainbooms' performance of Shake Your Tail, Snips and Snails take advantage of Fluttershy's stage fright by shining a spotlight on her. The two are defeated in the first round of the tournament by Bulk Biceps, shown during the Dazzlings' song Under Our Spell. 'Perfect Day for Fun' In the Rainbow Rocks animated short Perfect Day for Fun, Snips and Snails appear at the Canterlot High carnival. 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games' In Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, Snips and Snails make brief cameo appearances during the welcoming party for Crystal Prep Academy in the Canterlot High gym and in several photographs during the film's closing credits. In one such photograph, they play a prank on Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops in the school library. ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In ''Legend of Everfree, Snips and Snails appear among the class of Canterlot High students visiting Camp Everfree. During the campfire scene, Snips asks camp director Gloriosa Daisy for a toothbrush, and the frightened Snails asks a flashlight. In addition to several background appearances throughout the film, Snips and Snails briefly appear mischievously making water balloons. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic In the half-hour special Mirror Magic, Snips briefly appears at the Canterlot Mall during Juniper Montage's attack. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending In A Fine Line, Snips and Snails appear waiting in line together for the Tirek's Revenge video game. In Queen of Clubs, they appear as members of the Canterlot High RPG and hip-hop clubs. They also appear on the stairs in Overpowered and on the beach in Blue Crushed. In the Rainbow Dash ending of Best Trends Forever, Snips and Snails participate in the new rainbow wig trend. In Text Support, they appear covered in frosting after a lab experiment with Pinkie Pie. They appear in charge of the school play's props in Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot, and as stagehands for the play in All the World's Off Stage and Opening Night. In all three endings of Happily Ever After Party, they appear attending the school play after-party. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In the hour-long special Forgotten Friendship, Snips and Snails appear in yearbook photos with Maud Pie and Sunset Shimmer, follow Trixie around at the beach, and briefly hang out with Zephyr Breeze. Other depictions 'Chapter books' In the Equestria Girls screenplay novelization Through the Mirror, Rarity refers to Snips and Snails as freshmen and mentions that, when Rarity ran for Princess of the Spring Fling, they followed her to Carousel Boutique after school and filmed her pretending a mannequin was a prince. 'IDW comics' In My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, Snips and Snails appear on page 28. Quotes My Little Pony Equestria Girls :Snips: Yeah, streamers! :Snails: And fewer balloons! :Snips: You got it, Sunset Shimmer. :Snips: Got your phone? :Snails: Got yours? :Snips: This is gonna be so cool! My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks :Snails: Aw, yeah! Snips and Snails indahouse, yo! :Snips: rapping They call me MC Snips and that ain't no lie. My favorite food is like pumpkin pie. :Snails: rapping I'm DJ Snazzy Snails, I like whales. When I go to the beach, I always bring my pails. :Snips: rapping Everybody knows my favorite color is orange. My rhymes are so fly, they're better than... um... :Snails: Than an orange, yo! :Snips: Yeah! :Snips: In your face, Rainbooms! My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror :Snips: Sunset Shimmer is going to love this! Gallery See also * * Category:Male characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Supporting characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Musicians Category:Freshmen Category:Humans